


Appétit

by the_hood



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Cumpleaños número 17 de Damian, M/M, Rimming, Sexo con un menor de edad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hood/pseuds/the_hood
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Damian Wayne y como siempre, no es algo que guste celebrar. Aun así, cierto pelirrojo busca que se una a la fiesta , ofreciéndole algo que claramente, un chico de dieciocho y hormonas revoltosas, no se puede negar.





	1. Chapter 1

_¿Qué cómo habían terminado así? Era su maldito problema. Damian estaba seguro de algo, el pelirrojo era un idiota compulsivo, con mal gusto para los chistes y un ególatra. No tanto como él, claro._

_Como fuese, ya lo había conocido al inicio, gracias a Todd. Arsenal, como se hacía llamar, trato de jugar con él a ese extraño deporte... no lo culpen, nunca se había interesado en tales cosas además de despellejar algunos cuellos y luego contener su ira y deseo de sangre con solo golpes para noquear. Maldita moral._

 

 

 

 

 

—Creo que he encontrado a un pajarito fuera de su nido. —Rodó sus ojos, cubriéndose con la capucha de su traje de Robin. No teníamos ánimos para hablar con alguien, menos con él —Hey, Birdy, te estoy hablando.

—Lárgate Harper.

—Pero sí acabo de llegar. —Por el tono de su voz, sabía que se estaba burlando —Además, tú deberías de ser quien regrese, es tú fiesta después de todo.

—Cállate.

El arquero aclaró su garganta, depositando la botella de alcohol en el balcón del techo —Feeeeliz, cumpleaaaaños, aaa tiiiiii. —Oh Dios, no podía haber peor cosa que escucharlo cantar. Aunque el mayor fuese de buen ver, bailar y cantar no era lo suyo.

Finalmente se quitó la capucha, girándose sobre sus pies y gruño un: — ¡Dije que te callaras, Harper!

Con eso logró hacerlo, viendo como elevaba sus manos en derrota. Pero la sonrisa en su rostro... el bastardo se estaba divirtiendo —Al fin te dignas a mirarme.

—Tt. —Y aunque deseo apartar la mirada, no lo hizo. ¿Qué cómo habían terminado así? Era su maldito problema.

Era su maldito problema haberse quedado prendado de aquel hombre. De su cabello rojo. De su a veces mal crecida barba que a veces se dejaba. De sus sinfín de pecas. De sus ojos verdes claros. De su complexión tonificada. De sus labios. Mierda, todo.

¿Qué cómo habían terminado así? Era su maldito problema.

Mordió su labio, deseando no soltar palabra alguna, pues aun cuando deseaba alegarle, echarlo, quedarse solo. Roy no lo hacía. Ahora entendía que era lo que habían visto Grayson y Todd en él en el pasado.

—No quiero volver. Es estúpido. —Por fin escupió, apartando una vez más la mirada para ver la oscuridad que se extendía por toda la ciudad. Damian podía escuchar desde allí el bullicio de los Jóvenes Titanes y Titanes mismos en la sala comunal. Celebrando con él. Sin él allí. ¿Razón? Se escapó. Quería... estar solo.

—No lo es. —Los pasos pesados que resonaban gracias a las botas del arquero hicieron que se tensara, previamente, para relajarse cuando este no se atrevió a meterse delante de sus ojos, más solo pudo sentir como los grandes brazos pasaban alrededor de su cadera y afianzaban un agarre simétrico —Es tú cumpleaños. Y todos, estamos allí, esperando por ti. Hasta tus hermanos. Yo.

—Grayson te colgaría primero de las pelotas.

—¿Te he dicho que eres un mata pasiones cada que abres la boca?

—Siempre. —Lo escuchó reír y para ese momento, Damian estaba más que relajado. Presionando el respaldo de su cabeza contra el torso del héroe. No le tenía la misma confianza que le brindaba a Richard, pero de cualquier forma, el pelirrojo se la había ganado con el paso del tiempo.

Y los múltiples coqueteos.

" _Tengo una filia por los Robin.",_  le había confesado una vez, cuando le pregunto porque diablos y porque demonios se le había estado insinuando, hace dos años. " _Y tú no estás nada mal."_

Se le había reído en la cara esa vez. Pero mírenlo ahora, concediéndole estar allí, tocándolo, a solas.

—Volvamos a la fiesta. —Susurro cerca de su oído, erizando su piel.

—Vete tú si así lo deseas. —Respondió, esta vez menos huraño.

—Mmmm pero Birdy, quiero que estés allí.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues yo no quiero.

Silencio. Y luego las manos juguetearon con el cierre de su chaqueta, haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo bajo que lo hizo por igual tragar saliva. Malditas hormonas —Si bajas. Me asegurare de darte tú regalo de mi parte.

—Harper... —Trató de advertirle con su voz.

—Piénsalo, Dami. Es algo que nunca te he dejado hacer. Y nunca he tenido.

—... ¿Aparte de los besos y abrazos?

—Más que las pocas caricias que te doy que te dejan empalmado y gruñendo bajo la ducha. —Relamió sus labios.

Mierda. Mierda —¿Cuándo?

—Son las once. ¿Qué te parece a la una? Estoy seguro que todos habrán ignorado nuestra ausencia para entonces.

—... ¿No estás de broma?

—Para nada, Birdy. ¿Qué dices? —Se giró para verlo de frente, mirando sus ojos libres del domino. Y esa sonrisa...

—Tenemos un trato.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando dieron las once, las palabras del arquero calaron directamente en su mente, porque fue cierto. Después del pastel, más alcohol y baile, algunos ya yacían durmiendo entre los cojines. Richard finalmente no reparaba en él, mientras coqueteaba abiertamente con Kori.

Drake... ni hablar, se había perdido por ahí con quien sabe qué. Justo lo que él planeaba hacer... ¡sí es que encontraba a Harper! ¿Dónde se había metido el pedazo de imbécil? Damian juraba que sí el hombre no cumplía con lo dicho en la azotea, lo haría sufrir, y le iba a doler. Mucho.

... Sí, había bebido un poco... Y no estaba acostumbrado... mierda. ¿Ya estaría borracho?

— _Psst_. —Se giró al sonido, por fin viendo al pelirrojo, oculto en una de las esquinas que daban a uno de los pasillos de la torre. El mayor le hizo señas para que acercara, lo cual hizo a paso casi apresurado; lo que provoco que chocara contra el cuerpo del héroe y se abrazara a él, presionado su frente en su amplio pecho.

La gran mano de Harper atrapo sus cabellos, acariciándolos hacía atrás.

—¿Te hice esperar mucho, Birdy?

—Solo cállate... y cumple.

Una risilla —Como órdenes, cumpleañero.

 

 

 

 

La cara de Damian debía de verse... anormal, acorde a lo de siempre. Su ceño se encontraba fruncido, pero en vez de ser por desagrado u enojo, se trataba de desconcierto.

—Esto... no era lo que esperaba.

Y claro que no. Ok resumiendo rápidamente lo sucedido, Roy Harper le pidió ponerse sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados. No lo hubiera hecho de estar consciente... pero de nuevo, tal vez el alcohol consumido sí le hizo mella. Como fuese... cuando el arquero le pidió abrir los ojos, pudo verlo, desnudo, sentado, con las piernas separadas y dándole una vista de su miembro erecto... cubierto de crema de pastel. De su pastel de cumpleaños. Numero diecisiete por cierto.

—Pfff. —El mayor rió. Por lo que, sin escrúpulos, recorrió con su mirada los músculos marcados, hasta dar con los ojos azules ajenos —Trataba de ser espontaneo. Además, quería que esto fuese un poco más... interesante. —Pudo prever como movía su mano y presionaba con un digito la crema de pastel en la punta de su pene, para luego moverla en círculos. Eso hizo que le hirviese un poco las mejillas —Osea, ¿No se ve apetecible?

—Tal vez para un caníbal. —Lanzó el comentario en lo que se removía, sintiéndose bastante sorprendido de sentirse... interesado, en eso —Además, la crema solo lo hará pegajoso. Y... ¡Deja de hacer eso! —El pelirrojo estaba haciendo que los movimientos suaves en la cúpula lo distrajeran. Tomo aire, profundo, se arrepentiría, lo sabía —Pero... sí este es mi regalo...

Elevó su palma, llevándola a la base, sintiendo el calor que emergía de los testículos — ¡Que amable, Birdy!

Relamió sus labios, y con una última mirada, se inclinó y abrió su boca, dejando que su lengua fuese la primera en emerger. Su carne se presionó sobre la otra, sintiéndola suave, dulce y con un pequeño toque amargo, para nada molesto en su paladar. No estaba seguro de que hacer... era un inexperto, por lo que solo cubrió la glande con su boca, completa.

—¡Ohhh, pica!

—¿Hn? —Esperen... ¿Cómo que picaba?

Los ojos azules en aquella expresión llena de deseo, calentó su vientre —Significa que me gusta, Dami. Es... caliente. Adelante, pajarito, solo haz lo que digo. Mueve tu lengua en círculos... Ow, cuidado con los dientes, despacio, con calma.

Lo hizo, siguió instrucciones, rotando su lengua de lado a lado y luego en círculos, sintiendo a los minutos como una de las grandes manos acaparaba su cabeza y lo empujaba un poco más hacia adelante.

—Tranquilo, sush, iremos despacio, pero vas a tener que relajar la garganta, cariño... despacio, ve tomandom– ¡ _Uhng_!  _Sí, sí, justo así, unmff, bebé._

Estuvieron así durante un largo rato, Damian esforzándose en poder tenerlo lo más profundo en su garganta. El dulce, como sabía, comenzó a tornarse pegajoso, ensuciando sus mejillas y barbilla, aun así, haciendo que las sensaciones fuesen más sensuales y excitantes.

—Mierda, no voy a– Más despacio,  _quiero_ que disfrutes de esto, Birdy.

¡Lo estaba haciendo! Escuchar los jadeos y gemidos, junto a las palabras que decía el arquero... era suficiente.

—¡Mpf! —Fue una sorpresa sentir una mano en su trasero. Apenas fue consciente de eso, pues ahora que lo notaba el mayor se había reclinado. Buscando bajar con premura sus pantalones oscuros, junto al calzoncillo.

—Dejame darte, realmente, mi regalo para ti, bebé. —Sus mejillas se contrajeron en respuesta, ganándose otro gemido sublime por parte del otro.

Continúo con la labor, esta vez solo con su lengua, sintiendo como el pecoso jugaba con sus nalgas, separándolas, apretándolas y masajeándolas con rudeza. Era demasiado bueno, muy, muy bueno. Respingo cuando algo pegajoso y caliente cayó en medio de las mismas, pasando cerca de su entrada. Saliva. Eso debía de ser saliva. Oh mierda.

—Ven aquí. —El arquero lo alejó, ayudándole a quitar el chaleco del traje —Desnudo, ahora. Voy a hacerte ver las estrellas, pajarito.

— _Joder, sí_. —Respondió llevado por el dulce pensamiento de lo que podría pasar. Porque siempre lo que decía Roy, se cumplía.

 

 

 

 

Una vez pudo lanzar la última de sus botas al suelo, pudo ver como el pelirrojo ya se había acomodado en el suelo, sentado. Palmeo la cama —Sube una de tus piernas y deja la otra aquí, quiero que dejes ver ese lindo trasero para mí, cariño.

Lo hizo, era casi como estar en cuatro, solo que desde esa posición podía girar un poco el tronco y verlo a la perfección —Harper... —Casi rogó, viendo como volvía a separar sus montículos.

—Realmente deseas que bese tu trasero, ¿No?

—Jodete...

—Y así de contestón... ¿Quieres que te llame, jefe?

—¡Solo hazlo! —Estaba acalorado, demasiado expuesto.

Lo escuchó reír —Esta bien, pajarito. Comenzaré lamiendo.

—Eso... eso suena bien. —El mayor enseño su lengua, con una sonrisa lasciva, y finalmente —  _¡Oh!_  —Caliente, húmeda, picosa, ya sabía a lo que se refería — _Mmfff_... —Los labios se cerraron alrededor de su ano, sintiendo como la lengua de movía rápido, lento, golpeteaba, y trataba de hundirse en él —M-Más... profundo...

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió como rodeaba su miembro, masturbándolo lento. Eso solo logro que una gran cantidad de pre semen cayera sobre la sabana, empapándola. Pero qué diablos, eso se sentía... sublime.

La tortura a su ano duro un buen rato, uno que casi hizo desear que se corriera con solo eso, y el suave toque de los dedos en la punta. Pero entonces el mayor se detuvo y se levantó —Tengo una idea.

Los movió, solo para poder acostarse a lo largo de la cama y hacerle señas para que se subiera encima de él. Y así lo hizo, acomodo sus piernas a los laterales del pecoso, para inclinarse y postrar su trasero sobre el rostro ajeno. De nuevo tuvo a la vista el miembro erecto de Harper, relamió sus labios.

 

 

 

 

La sensación de la boca de Roy alrededor de su miembro era una cosa, y otra sentir dos dedos golpeando su ano con suficiente fuerza y profundidad para hacerlo atragantarse y gemir como loco, mientras movía su mano, masturbándole.

La habitación estaba llena de sonidos húmedos, gemidos, jadeos, pequeños gritos y la fragancia que daba a saber las cochinadas que estaban realizando. Sin quitar el sudor de paso, el cual impregnaba ambas pieles, haciéndolos sentir adherentes y resbaladizos.

Solo le costó unos cuantos movimientos más para eyacular en el rostro del arquero, gritando su nombre y cayendo con fuerza sobre él, con sus piernas como gelatina. Se sentía bien... abierto y a la vez cohibido.

El mayor lo movió con cuidado, poniéndolo boca arriba. Damian apenas y vio cómo se masturbaba a sí mismo, haciendo muecas, arrugando la frente. Su simiente cayó justo sobre su rostro, por lo que cerró los ojos e hizo un ligero mohín.

Eso no detuvo que el asqueroso de Roy se tirase casi encima suyo y lamiera la simiente en su cara, y luego lo besara... Dios... sí no estuviera tan desecho, lo golpearía.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Birdy.

—...Tt.


End file.
